


Wrap It Up

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Season 11, Winter, demands, husband, i need these cute kisses, ian so stole that bad boy and worse it in secret until it stopped smelling like Mickey, s11, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Mickey can't find a scarf and it's cold as balls out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Wrap It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Numeros dos para vosotros. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

Much like how a fifties housewife would remove lint from her husband’s shoulder or smooth out his lapel before he went to work, bundling Mickey up warm for the cold had become somewhat routine since they had married. It had started when the first flurry of snow had persisted through the day and justified much warmer clothing than hoodies and light jackets. Out had come Mickey’s large parka that he always wanted to bundle up in. But a scarf had not been present in the bag that Sandy had brought round containing the last of his belongings from the Milkovich home.

“Yo, Ian!” Mickey stood at the kitchen doorway with a panicked look on his face. “You got a scarf I can borrow? Everything in the hallways is either for a child or a fucking girl colour.”

Turning away from where he was washing up the dishes from breakfast, he said, “I’ll go dig one out if you take over here.” When his husband walked into the kitchen, turning his nose up in distaste, Ian simply pressed a kiss to the scrunched-up nose and left with a wink.

When he returned to the kitchen, a scarf hung over his shoulder, Mickey was leant against the countertop, his brows high on his forehead when he took the item in.

“Where’d you get that, Gallagher? Wasn’t in any of my shit.”

Had he harboured that moss-green, knitted scarf of Mickey’s after he had once left it at the Kash and Grab? Definitely. He was a pining, young gay. But he wouldn’t admit it to his husband, just leave him wondering at what point Ian had acquired it.

“Found it in the back of the drawers.” He shrugged, trying to bite back the smirk that was aching to show itself. “Now, come on, or you’ll be late to work.”Crossing the kitchen, Ian looped the scarf about the shorter man’s neck twice before tugging on the trailing ends to pull him in close and press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips, savouring the taste of cigarettes and toothpaste that was morning Mickey (well, morning Mickey after he’d washed away the taste of morning breath and dick). He twisted his fingers into the wool further as Mickey’s hands cradled his face and smoothed over his cheeks once and then twice before pulling back.

“Yeah, I will be late if you go pulling stunts like that, asshole.” Mickey pressed a brief peck to Ian’s pouting lips before leaving the Gallagher house with rosy cheeks and a smitten expression plastered across his face.


End file.
